Opal Snowflake's Diary
Icy or Warm? Before you read anything, no I am NOT daughter of "The Snow Queen" I am Opal Snowflake, daughter of a Snowflake Fairy from "The Nutcracker", I think that in the end the Snowflake Fairies could have saved the day, think about it, the Snowflake Fairies start to fly then they freeze the Rat King! See us fairies can save the day be the heroes! I am 15 years old, I will start this my way, so if you don't like it well too bad! At the fairytale high school that goes by the name of Ever After High, a young fairy bound for awesomenss walks inside, at 5:00 in the morning Chapter 1 No one was in the school, it was totally EMPTY! I went to the dorms and saw a small fairy nailing signs that told who was rooming with who, I looked closely and my mom was doing it! I love my mom, but when I shrunk she was changing things, I saw a sign that said "Opal Snowflake and Clover Spring Lunette Ocean" '' Clover is my best friend! Why would she do this? The Back To School Speech wasn't going to start in 4 hours, I have time! I ripped off the sign and replaced it with a sign that said "''Opal Snowflake and Clover Spring" That was good, I went in my dorm and decorated, and went in my bed it was early, and then ZzzzzZzzz Then I woke up, it was almost time! In 1 hour it would start! I got ready and went to the speech. The speech was so boring! Everyone was there, Juliet Witch, Kaly Dream, Xavier Witch, Pierce Savior, Clover... She wasn't there she skipped it! I went back to my dorm, and after a while I heard a cheery voice, "Opal and Clover, Shiny and New!" It was Clover, singing our best friend song! "Your my best friend, and I love you!" I finished in song and opening the door. When she came in she decorated her side with warm, sunny and plant decorations, and I wondered, on the inside, am I icy or warm? Chapter 2 I was sitting in class, but then the loud speaker said "Hello Students of Ever After High, we are having a last minute speech, please report to the Charmitorium!" Everyone went to the Charmitorium including me, Headmaster Grimm started to talk, "Due to the many students at Ever After High, and the no fee to coming here we are canceling many of our programs they are: Royal Student Council, Dance Class-ic and Arts and Crafts, which makes our charities even more important, so everyone sign up for the Talent Show, there will be a 2000$ reward to the winner!" ''NO NO NO!!! He can't get rid of art! Without the letters A-R-T, Ever After High is just Eve Fer High! I talked to the Headmaster and said the same thing: "''Just be part of the Talent Show" So after school I met with Clover, Juliet, and Kaly. "We have to sign up for the Talent Show! To save all of the lost Programs" I said, t "Well, I can do this!" ''said Clover, using her powers to make vines and wrap them around a giant iceberg, I made the iceberg because I was angry about getting rid of Arts and Crafts. It look beautiful in the sunlight, suddenly I had a hexcellent idea! Chapter 3 It is the night of the Talent Show! They are hosting it at Ever After High, also every fairytale high school was there! Charming High, Witch High, Wonderland High, Beanstalk High, Monster High! and of course Ever After High! I have to say I'm fairy nervous, but I guess if we believe in our selfs we can do it, I have been spending to much time with Clover, Kaly and Juliet, sometimes I NEED alone time! So many people went, but only one act was picked from each school then the judges decide, from Charming High, 2 twins did an awesome grymnasice act, from Witch High, a Witch turned a Boy into a girl! From Wonderland High, a girl opened up a portal to Wonderland, from Beanstalk High, a giant turned small! From Monster High, Werewolves did a dance, all of them were fairy good, and they were going to be hard to beat! We were the last ones from Ever After High. First I made an iceberg shaped like the Ever After High logo: a locket witch a key. Then, Clover made a vine heart around it. Next, Kaly sang for birds, and the birds held up a sign that said: ''We. Last, Juliet used her powers to make a light that was behind the iceberg. Though the ice, the light made it look like there was a rainbow, and all together our sculpture said, "We love Ever After High", and we were chosen from Ever After High! After waiting forever after, the judges came to announce the winner. "It was a very hard to chose, you were all amazing, but their is only ONE winner! And that is... Ever After High!" The judges said. We walked up there and caimed our prize! The next day, Headmaster Grimm announced we were getting Arts and Crafts, Danc-ic Class-ic, and Royal Student Coucil! Maybe if we put our mind to something, we really can do it! Chapter 4 "What is it now?" I asked Clover, as I followed her though the Enchanted Forest, Clover was having a "Woah! That is COOL! I'm going to tell Opal!!" thing. As we flew though the Enchanted Forest, Clover did small tricks in the air, this one should be pretty cool, Unlike the last one, we flew for hours just to see a deer looking at a rock, A ROCK! "Fly down right over there!" Clover said, pointing at a part of the forest. As we flew down I looked around, but then I saw it... dragon eggs. "How did you find these!" I yelled, dragons are fairy rare, and mother dragon never leave their eggs alone! Clover told me all about how see was flying around and saw the three eggs. Suddenly, we heard a booming roar, but it almost sounded like is was sad. As we followed the sound of the sad roaring, we finally saw it a huge Mama dragon was trapped under a huge net! A group of men was holding it down, we couldn't help our selfs. Clover and I jumped into action! I froze some men and Clover tied some down with vines. So, we released Mama dragon, but then some strange happened "Thank you, young fairies, I own my life and my egg's lifes to you. Please let me take you back to your school, hop on!" ''Mama dragon said, laying down so we could get up. We were speaklesss, so we just hopped on. Mama Dragon took us back Ever After High and we said goodbye. But, when we got to our dorms there was a small postcard it said: "''Dear Opal and Clover, I am glad to say that my three eggs has hatched, you can vist any time! There names are Flame (boy), Leo (boy) and Opal (Girl)" I feel good, I helped someone, maybe even the teens with the smallest destinies ever after can even help... I feel... warm Chapter 5 Tonight is Legacy Day, Clover was sleeping, she was tried. I was just standing in our dorm, but then, a icy wind blow in our dorm, and followed by that small snowflake carring a beauiful and icy dress. It was my Legacy Day heirloom dress! I put it on and looked in the mirror, I looked good, but my hair was down, but I fixed that. As I walked to the Charmitorium, I got in line, and Blondie Locks started chatting, "Are you going to sign the book? Are you going "rebel"?" I was fairy annoyed, that girl sticks her nose in everyone's business, "''Well, I feel responible for my destiny, so no, I am not going "Rebel"" '' I said, but I started to think, can I go Rebel? Think about it, maybe I could? Legacy Day just started, Kaly was up first, and she signed her name. Then, I was up, Chapter 6 I walked up fairy slowly, then I started "''I am Opal Snowflake daughter of a snowflake fairy and I am ready to pledge my destiny" '' My key popped and I opened the book, I saw it the next Claire and the next Nutcracker, then I saw me dancing with them looking at me. For a sec, I knew I had to sign the book. But, then I saw a fantasy place in my head, I was leading the Snowflake Faries to the Rat King's castle, we froze him and everyone lived in peace and harmony. I have to do it, I closed my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. Then, I just did it, I was responible for my destiny, so I signed the book. People cheered, but I felt like I had a hole in my heart. I knew I did the right thing, but somehow I knew I didn't....Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Kayjay1025's Diaries